


【磁石NS】东京热（番外）

by xiongerzheng



Series: 【磁石】东京热 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 东京热
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongerzheng/pseuds/xiongerzheng
Summary: 嘿嘿东京火火热热
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: 【磁石】东京热 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976080
Kudos: 4





	【磁石NS】东京热（番外）

春去秋来，草木飞长。东京迎来了深秋，二宫家的食客也借着省一份煤气费的理由有了专属的碗筷，座位和放着报纸的一角，渐渐地物品和二宫变成一对，下班回家后人影变成一双。

那些属于二宫十二年的感情被他尘封在一个纸箱，压在地下室，而樱井翔的家具被搬过来不少，填补了那些刺眼的空缺，二宫的家也越来越有人情味了。他有时看见桌上散乱着文件就睡着的樱井翔会心头一暖，这些生活的细节，无论是他偷懒忘刷的锅碗，还是冰箱里越来越多的甜品，都在偷偷告诉他，这个人在慢慢打开自己，然后淌在他心里，等他意识到的时候他便与他鱼水交融了。

他看着樱井翔忙忙碌碌搬CD架的背影，心想也许他愿意真心相付的机缘，就是接到酒吧电话的瞬间，他发现自己可以丢失掉自从父亲离去后就戴上的假面，慌张地跑出门，那一刻他不是喝着酒对相叶说“我想我这辈子也许就这样子了”的二宫和也，而是身体先与心灵作出反应，隔着玻璃，那个晕乎乎地喊他nino的男人，低低地问他：“这怎么能是问题呢？”他便满脑子都是樱井翔了。

被想象的人有些怒气，准是刚刚他漏听了他的什么话。二宫收回思绪，走到他面前，“怎么了？”

“问你喝啤酒吗。”樱井翔扭回身，身体探到冰箱里寻找所剩无几的啤酒，二宫的吐息就这样毫无征兆的接近，他鼻息浅浅，扫在樱井翔的脖子上，声音含笑，“当然喝啊”。

樱井翔被吓的一缩，头撞到了冰箱门，重心不稳和本要扶他的二宫齐齐摔倒在地，他贴到了他的胸口，抬起头时才发现二宫的眸子也收敛了笑意，一动不动地看着他。樱井翔撑起身体，两人鼻尖相蹭，相距毫厘，他突然停下来。刚刚二宫在身后扑来的气息牵着他不由自主地来到初见的第一天，他在他家取啤酒，二宫在他身后，然后热意消失，只剩下他冷冷一句。

『Christopher Brosius的香水，香调是木质，土壤与水。纪念的是一个灰白色的冬天。』

他当然知道他在说什么，二宫在指责自己的不小心，不小心触及了二宫的悲伤爱情。

他看着二宫上下起伏的喉结，突然有些吃醋，他们还没有接过吻。

二宫看他表情便猜到他想起了什么，他把手指放在他唇上，制止轻微煽风点火就会引爆干柴烈火的樱井翔。

“嘘，”他摇摇头，“我知道你在想什么。”

被看透了心思反而没有什么顾忌的了，樱井翔倒是更加坦诚地看着他，从二宫被汗打湿的发丝，到他的琥珀的眼睛，再到他的鼻尖和下巴的痣，最终停留在他的猫唇。没有什么试探的味道，樱井翔舔了一下唇，侧着头靠近了一些，他就是想接吻了。

“不可以吗？”

樱井翔的动作让二宫愣了几秒，他闭上了眼，似是做了艰难的决定，后又睁开眼，樱井翔就在他咫尺，他只要上前就能碰到。

当时下落的速度那么快，他还是把樱井翔的告白听得清清楚楚。

他深吸了一口气，忽然坐起身把樱井翔压在身下，尽量让自己的声音显得理性。

“如果现在接吻的话，我就不会停下来了。”  
“你应该知道我忍了多久。”  
二宫声音早就布满情欲，樱井翔听到后一瞬的慌乱也没逃过二宫的视线，他低垂了双眼，声音里有些气泡。  
“你是我男朋友，做这些又不是不可以。”

他睫毛一颤一颤，搔在二宫心尖。樱井翔的白T被汗打湿，乳尖露出形状，咚咚乱跳的心脏连带起伏的胸腔，颤抖地邀请他。也许这个人永远不知道自己是多么勾人。

“但是我都是汗，太……”

话被吻打断了。

他不再询问他了，盯准他的唇便吻了上去。天雷勾地火，他破开樱井翔的牙龈轻而易举的掌握了主导权，辗转反侧地舔舐他口腔里的甜蜜，让樱井翔聪明的大脑什么也反应不过来。

二宫没说假，他不放过任何侵犯樱井翔的机会，没有给樱井翔任何喘息的空间，洪水般的欲望席卷，他像末日般吻着他。

这比樱井翔以前的任何接吻都刺激，二宫把握着成熟的火候，他有时会用牙齿在他的唇上轻咬，手趁他全身酥软的时候撩起他的体恤，捏上了他的乳首。

舌吻让他头昏脑涨，他甚至忘了阻止他，紧紧闭着眼睛，在浅滩摆尾。二宫的手在几个来回见就扯开了樱井翔的家居裤，掏出了里面火热的家伙。

大概樱井翔也没有想过自己的吃醋会造成如此的结果。

脆弱的男根落到了二宫的手上，他一睁眼，分明看到了二宫嘴角狡黠的一笑。

他技巧娴熟，也许只有男人最懂男人这话不假，只是几个套弄的动作便让樱井翔的男根流出了透明的液体，沾满了内裤和柱身。樱井翔顾不上害羞，惊恐地拿手去拉在他下体作怪的手。

他刚刚的邀请就像是引爆了二宫这枚小核弹，爆炸后的每一阵冲击波都让他承受不堪。也许二宫本意就是要暴露出他本来的面貌也不一定。

“慢、慢点。”他的口腔还被二宫霸占着，只有支支吾吾地透出来一点声音，下体的快感在娴熟的技巧中越攀越高，他险些撑不住泄出来。自从沙耶之后他便没有谈过女朋友，也没有时间在酒吧里一晌贪欢，工作忙时连自己解决也为数不多，和二宫在一起后便看了很多男性同性恋的视频，不知道是不是自尊心作祟，看了视频之后抚慰自己的时候也会变得奇怪，会不受控住地想象后面被贯穿的感觉，看到二宫审视的表情后反而像是做了亏心事。

现在小腹的火节节攀升，快被人玩出来的羞耻让樱井翔突然挣扎起来。二宫确是笑意越来越大，但只要拇指抹过柱头的凹陷，再轻轻擦过小口就能让樱井翔软了腰。

樱井翔懊恼地看着他，像只任人宰割的小肥羊，他也不挣了。

最终是在他手里先去了一发。樱井翔面红耳赤，衣服被脱到胸前，脚上还蹬着未脱完的内裤和居家裤，二宫确实道貌岸然衣衫得体的样子。始作俑者甚至将他手里的白浊舔了舔，转着圈抹在了他的肚脐上。

樱井翔气急，拳头捶在了二宫胸口。

二宫被打了一拳，却还是低低地笑着。他转到一旁舔他耳朵，勾着他耳垂哈了气。

“小翔，”他唤他，将他的手放在自己的裤子上，里面包裹的热度烫地樱井翔面颊飞红，他牵着他扯下自己的裤子，蹭在他的手心，大概意思是这里还需要你后面解决一下。

樱井翔会意，拿手推推他，“去床上，这里硬。”

二宫欣然，直起身子让樱井翔起来，看着恋人皱着眉踢开自己的裤子，用纸巾擦了擦下面，然后伸出手，让樱井翔把自己拉起来。

他早就应该知道这个小恶魔没打什么好心。樱井翔拉住二宫和也的一瞬间樱井翔又被二宫扯了下来，樱井翔扑在他的胸口。二宫心情大好地把他拉起来吻他眼睛，一字一句，“我等不及了。”

他扯来客厅的毯子和枕头，让樱井翔平躺，一脸真挚。

“将就一下吧，我现在就想要你。”他又直直地板，补充上一句，“就在这。”

“狠狠地、”

他舌头划过嘴唇

“要你。”

算了，这也只能是自己惯出来的。樱井翔撇了撇嘴，凑上去吻了二宫和也。他突然明白了为什么情侣会那么喜欢接吻了，当他看到对面的男人因为他控制不住自己慢慢加重力道的时候，那份满心的满足感，是什么也替代不了的。

从蹦极台上心甘情愿地跳下去的时候，他便有了这份自觉。

反正无论如何，他兴许爱二宫和也，甚至超过二宫本人。

于是扩张的时候樱井翔也不客气，他紧蹙着眉毛直来直往。

“痛！”

他不断地拍打着二宫的胸膛，几次打断二宫本来就不算容易的润滑动作，最后二宫不得已只有抓住他的手十指相扣。

“痛也得忍着。”

他白他一眼。虽然话是这么说，他的动作也确实放慢了，轻轻吻着樱井翔的下巴，替他转移些注意力。

以前裕都会自己扩张，他从未如此亲力亲为，但现在他们在地上纠缠这么久他也只进去两根手指，樱井翔会把气发在了十指相扣的手上，觉得痛时就用力收紧手指。

二宫内心笑他，明明恐高还会为了他二话不说的蹦极，却这个时候冤冤相报。

于是他坏心一弯手指碰到他前列腺。

他放开了他下巴，轻吻他嘴唇，贴着他唇问他：“还痛么？”

“……痛、”

可他舒张着身体，眉毛下耷，声音里早就蕴着几分情欲，那话语里的含义几分真假一猜便知。

他舔了他的唇角，又轻吻一下，再伸进去一根手指。

“那我换一个问题，”他继续研磨他的前列腺，“爽吗？”

暗暗忍耐细微快感的樱井翔突然睁眼，恼怒地瞪着二宫得了便宜卖乖的脸。

二宫笑意越来越深，压下他违心的话。

“马上会让你爽的。”

在他进去的一刹那，比起痛觉樱井翔最先感受到的是温度。那是他曾在东京大风天气里寻求的温度，如今的二宫和也已经把心里那份踏实结结实实地回答他了。

樱井翔咬住下唇，摸上二宫的脸，一遍一遍地揉他的脸颊，拨开他的头发，吻在了他的额心。

“喜欢你。”

二宫和也不再怜惜他，等待樱井翔稍稍适应后便深入浅出，刮着他的前列腺次次撞到最里。他像是把他全部交给樱井翔，又像是把樱井翔的全部据为己有。

樱井翔先是惊呼，攀着二宫肩膀别扭地向后逃，直到快感混杂入痛苦，他突然体会到了久旱后的甘甜着快感，慢慢学会用后面取悦二宫和也，而二宫会在他若有丝无的挑逗后压低嗓子喷火似地低吼。

“我早不该担心我会弄痛你的。”

樱井翔学着在酒馆的自己，弯着眼睛笑着看着在他身上起伏的二宫，“你早该相信，我喜欢上你之后，便什么都不是问题了。”

他们的性事大汗淋漓，二宫的汗滴在樱井翔的腹肌上。水痕是樱井翔的汪洋，他早在这篇海域里迷航了。

二宫再问他爽吗，樱井翔乖乖地点点头。  
眼神迷离，他被做的氧气尽失，却还能看到恍惚间二宫笑了。  
曾经他的嘴角只有寂寞的笑，身边的人换了一轮又一轮他还是能保持那表情说句我没事。但现在的他是意气风发的二宫和也，是站在黑夜也闪耀的二宫和也，是鹊桥一座，彼端用力向他跑来的二宫和也。

春暖花开，又有些酸涩地笑了。  
樱井翔想起那个冰封的梦境，鼻头一酸，他突然抱住了二宫和也，吻在他的唇心。

“对不起，我来晚了。”

二宫愣住了，他当然知道樱井翔在说什么，只是他眼角红了，他不知道自己还能为这个拉他出来的人做些什么。

大概最先是给他一个融进血脉的拥抱。

他搂住樱井翔的腰，让他和自己全权贴合，仿佛要把他雕刻在心里。

他凑上恋人的耳朵，喉头轻动，大概用了半生的勇气。  
“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> FT  
> 我最近可能真的比较喜欢这种故事吧，互相救助，简简单单地谈着轰轰烈烈的恋爱。  
> 也算了却现实中很难平凡，很少简单的遗憾。


End file.
